


the frustrations of physics

by androgynousmikewheeler



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Jealousy, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: Steve may not have been the only heartthrob Robin envied in high school.
Relationships: Barbara "Barb" Holland/Nancy Wheeler, Robin Buckley/Barbara "Barb" Holland, both one-sided
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	the frustrations of physics

Robin taps her heel on the leg of her desk, ears barely taking in the lecture. From her seat in the back, she glares at perfect Nancy Wheeler frantically taking notes in the front row.

Her long brown hair spills over her light pink sweater, shot through with sunlight. Robin wants to pull out that perfectly curled hair strand by strand. No one should be allowed to look like a Mucha painting during first period.

Then she shifts her gaze to Barb, red hair curling over her glasses and eyes on Nancy. Her eyes are always on goddamn Nancy Wheeler.


End file.
